parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha - Part 19 - The Sun Sets
(Hiccup runs to Astrid.) *Hiccup/Eric: You're the one! *Ruffnut/Vanessa (in Terra's voice) Hiccup! Get away from her! (Ruffnut suddenly gasps as she covers her mouth with her eyes widened, realizing that she is starting to sound like the Wolf Witch.)'' *Hiccup/Eric:It-it was you all the time! *Astrid/Human Ariel: Oh, Hiccup, I-I wanted to tell you. (''Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as Ruffnut stops them.) *Ruffnut/Vanessa: (in Terra's voice) Hiccup, no! (Astrid moans in pain as she slips out of Hiccup's arms.) (At that instant, Astrid's legs have turned back into "Kate, a mer-wolf" same blue-green mertail with same mint turquoise fins. However, she is still wearing the same sky-blue dress with the blue bodice.) *Ruffnut/Vanessa: (in Terra's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On The word "late," she shoots lightning bolts from her fingertips and into the sky, turning herself back into her true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as Terra crawls on the floor and grabs Kate.) *Terra/Ursula: So long, loverboy. (Kate and Terra plunge into the sea.) *Hiccup/Eric:Kate! (Underwater. Kate's dress has turned back into her same lavender shell bra.) *Terra/Ursula: Poor little wolf! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! *Winston/King Triton: Terra, stop! *Verne/Sebastian: Hmph! *Terra/Ursula: Why, Winston! (chuckles) How are you? *Winston/King Triton: Let her go. *Terra/Ursula: Not a chance, Winston. She's mine now. We made a deal. *Kate/Ariel (as Lyle and Link are grabbing her arms) Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (Winston glowers at Terra and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, but to no avail.) *Terra/Ursula: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps her fingers, and a whirlwind appears around Kate) Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great western wolf is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better... (On the surface, Hiccup is rowing away from the ship.) *Fishlegs/Grimsby: Hiccup, What are you doing? *Hiccup/Eric: Fishlegs, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. (Back to Winston and Terra.) *Terra/Ursula: Now, do we have a deal? (Winston sees that Kate is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a tiny sea plant, so he signs the contract.) *Terra/Ursula: Ha! It's done, then. (Kate is released, and the same whirlwind spins around Winston as ''Terra laughs.) *Kate/Ariel: No! Oh, no! (''Hiccup is still rowing to Kate.) (Winston becomes a tiny sea plant, and all that's left of him are his crown and trident.) *Verne/Sebastian: (shedding a tear, sadly) Your majesty! *Kate/Ariel: Daddy? *Terra/Ursula: (picks up Winston's crown and trident) At last, it's mine! (cackles) *Kate/Ariel: (angrily) You! You monster! (She pins down at Terra, but is stopped) *Terra/Ursula: Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no, I'll- (She yells as she is hit by a harpoon in her right arm.) (She looks up and sees Hiccup glaring down at her.) *Terra/Ursula: Why, you little fool! *Kate/Ariel: Hiccup! Hiccup, look out! *Terra/Ursula: After him! (Hiccup swims quickly with Lyle and Link about to attack him.) *Verne/Sebastian: Come on! (He and Elvis win up to Lyle and Link '') (''Verne bites Link's tail, causing him to yelp in pain.) (Elvis whacks Lyle in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow.) *Terra/Ursula: (Aims the trident at Hiccup) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Kate swims up suddenly and pulls Terra's hair, making her miss Hiccup and blast Lyle and Link. Lyle and Link scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *Terra/Ursula: (shocked, drops the trident) Babies! (Grabs the remains of Lyle and Link) My poor, little poopsies! (Now, Terra is really angry! Kate swims up to the surface while Terra begins to grow beneath the sea while Elvis and Verne look on in horror.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts